nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Barricade RV-10
The Barricade RV-10 (known as the Auto Barricade RV-10 in Japan) is a semi-automatic electronic revolver Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike series. It requires three "AA" batteries to be operated. It comes packaged with ten Whistler Darts. Details The Barricade features a single tactical rail on top of the blaster. It is compatible with all shoulder stocks. The muzzle almost looks as though it could accept a barrel extension, but a coating there prevents one from being attached. It also features an iron sight built into the blaster, as well as a jam door on top of the blaster. It has a revolving cylinder which holds ten darts; this cylinder makes noises when the blaster is fired. Due to its flywheel system, it can fire most types of darts, including Streamline Darts. The flywheel system for the Barricade automatically begins when the blaster is turned on. Opening the jam door on the Barricade automatically turns off the flywheels, possibly to prevent users' fingers from getting jammed in the flywheels while clearing jammed darts. The trigger can get stuck in the pulled position when darts get jammed. This also causes the switch to be stuck. It is fixed by turning off the blaster and clearing the jam by opening the jam door and fiddling around with the trigger (if it doesn't pop out already) until it pops back out. The Barricade can be conveniently dual-wielded. However, as with all blasters, dual-reloading can be a problem unless met with practice. Official description History The Barricade RV-10 was directly succeeded by the 2012 N-Strike Elite Stockade. Color schemes The Barricade has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike (yellow, black, silver, and orange) *Gear Up (orange, black, gray, and orange) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) *''Transformers Optimus Prime'' (blue, purple, black, gray, and orange) *''Transformers Bumblebee'''' (yellow, black, and orange) Modifications Some modders modify the blaster's chamber and replace the revolving cylinder with a clip well (such as a Raider CS-35 clip well or a repurposed Longshot CS-6 storage stock) to allow clips to be used, effectively creating a clip system blaster. A modified, clip-fed Barricade would have technically been the first flywheel clip system blaster. Voltage modifications are very popular with this blaster as well. Value packs There is a bonus pack of the Barricade which includes a yellow recast of the Raider shoulder stock. This is the only way to obtain its shoulder stock. There also exists a special value pack which includes an extra twenty darts with the Barricade. Trivia *The Barricade was first released in Australia. *Battery life can be conserved if the blaster is turned off while reloading. *The long muzzle is to prevent people from getting their finger stuck in the flywheels. *There are four mistakes on the Barricade's Canadian packaging. The iron sight is filled in and solid, the muzzle is longer and appears as a flat cylinder without the crease, the ready indicator filled in, and the stock attachment on the blaster is black. *A bootleg of the Barricade RV-10 was released by Leyuan, a Chinese pirating company. It was renamed the '''Raging Fire' and all Nerf-related imagery was removed from the packaging and blaster, however, "Barricade RV-10" is still molded onto the side of the blaster. It came packaged with a stock, a hollow scope, ten Micro Darts and ten Streamline Darts. The darts are poorly made and often the dart heads will detach from the foam body inside the packaging. *This blaster can fire Streamline Darts backwards due to its lack of dart posts. Darts fired this way will most likely fishtail out of control. *Some users may have trouble putting the Retaliator shoulder stock on the blaster, as it may come loose and fall off during use. The same is true of the Demolisher shoulder stock. *It is possible to open the access door without interfering with the firing mechanism. The door can only be opened about a millimeter, however. *The Barricade's flywheels are more powerful then most other N-Strike blasters to accommodate to needing to squeeze Whistler Darts through its flywheels. Gallery Official videos Nerf 2011 Commercial - N-Strike Barricade RV-10 Nerf Barricade Commercial Bulgarian EON Entertainment Takara Tomy Nerf N-Strike Auto Barricade RV-10 Commercial NERF Barricade SK NERF Inside Blast N-Strike Barricade RV-10 External links * * pl:Barricade RV-10 ru:Barricade RV-10 Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Battery-operated blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Revolver-style blasters Category:Semi-automatic blasters Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails Category:Detachable shoulder stock-compatible blasters